Burn Notice: Side Jobs
by IAmHeree
Summary: Hi I'm testing! This would be an SYOC story a 'SUBMIT YOUR CLIENT' story! I thought about finishing my example BEFORE I put up this story but I was like nah... I would later when I get more Clients! this happens between anywhere during Burn Notice! THE SUBMISSION WILL NOT CLOSE! R&R Thanks!
1. Example

**A/N: Just to make things clear this would be kinda like a OC submission here's an Ex of the first one:)**

* * *

"Ok Sam, tell me about this job of yours again." Michael asked him. They just got back from Madeline's house and Michael and Sam walked up the stairs to his loft, Sam fast-walked so he could make Michael face him.

"Ok well, it's this lady, Dianna- she's one of my lady friend's, friend who-" Sam got cut off by Michael.

"You told your lady friend about me?" Michael asked.

Sam looked uncomfortable, "No... well...kinda... long story short, I told her that I had a friend," He gestured to Michael, "Who could help with her situation."

Michael looked up to the sky, "And I would do this why?" He asked.

Sam laughed, "Come on Mikey," Michael walked passed him and opened the door to the loft. "Hey, you owe me." Sam pointed at Michael, he sighed.

"Fine," Michael told him Sam was about to say something but he cut him off. "Fi's waiting at the bar, for our date." Michael looked at him.

"Oh. Your having a date with Fi, Okay I'll just wait here and then you call me later-" Michael dragged Sam into his car.

"You are coming with me," Sam tried to get out when Michael buckled him up to the seat, he smiled. "You owe me." He told him, Sam looked at Michael, he smiled and drove to the bar.

* * *

Michael found a spot to park and then he and Sam got out of the car, Sam fidgeted a little when they walked into the bar. A waiter greeted them and he said that he was looking for Fiona the waiter nodded and directed them where she was then she left. Michael saw Fiona at the table next to the fish tanks, she smiled but then it faded when she saw Sam.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asked Michael and gestured at Sam.

"Oh come on Fi." Sam said.

Fiona put her hands on her hips, "You said we were going to have lunch together."

"We are," Michael said, He, Sam, and Fiona sat down, Sam asked one of the waiters walking around for a beer.

"Just not..." Michael gestured Sam and Fiona, back and forth, he looked helplessly from them then noticed the chips and dip on the table. "Guacamole," Michael said he reached for the chips and scooped one of them up.

Sam's beer arrived and also with more food he thanked the waiter Michael and Fiona did the same, when she left Michael was about to eat the chip when Fiona slapped it out of his hand at the last second, he stared at her, Sam flinched.

"Rude." He said.

"What's rude, is you don't even consider a girl's feelings don't you, Michael?" She asked.

"Look Fi, we got a job." Sam said, he took out the files on Dianna and two more men, Michael noticed it for the first time, he and Fiona leaned forward to see the files.

"A job? Great. This just keeps getting better and better." She said, she threw the files on the table and looked at Michael.

Sam looked at Fiona to Michael and thought it was a good time to tack action, "Look, My friend,"

"The lady friend." Fiona said.

Sam stared at her. "Uh, yeah, well... her friends- friend, the husband was a dealer a very rich dealer but then something happened and now he's dead and she's left with his debt. She didn't know she thought he was just some nice rich man." Sam went on.

"And now she has to pay them back." Michael finished looking at the pictures.

"But she doesn't have enough money for it and they been asking her for the money- she didn't give it to them and a week ago they took her kids and is asking for a- how you say- ransom, I guess... kind of thing." Sam said.

"How did you get these?" Fiona asked him.

"Well, I do have some connections Fi, I also had one of my CIA buddies look them up for about a week now, and we just got this information and were dealing with an arms dealer and I sure as hell can't do this myself." Sam told them.

In the first picture, there were three men dressed in black with sunglasses and one of them had a gun they were looking at what seems the kids school they were near a windowless van. The second photo had the same windowless van driving away.

"Yeah, so?" Him and Michael looked at Fiona she stared back at the both of them and sighed.

"Fine," She said finally. "Let's go see Princess Dianna." Fiona stood up and left her food and walked out, Michael and Sam exchanged a look and Sam shrugged and got up to follow her, Michael sighed and got up to go after them.

* * *

"Thank you _so_ much for coming." Dianna told them, they came to a two story mansion with a pool in the back. Dianna was wearing a very expensive black dress with matching high heels she had a scarf on and was holding a tissue.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! Now you seen how I write or kind of... so anyways I'd like YOU to submit a client. Michael and Fi are together... this happened between here and nowhere. Each client would have there own chapter, this would never close so keep sending them in! I would use ALL of you :) submission form down here! All I need is these thing I'll think of everything else. If you want something specific about them.. do tell!**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Clothing(What are you wearing?):_

_Family(Yes/No, if yes explain):_

_Car(If Yes What Kind?):_

_Reference?(Micheal/Fiona/Jesse/Madeleine/Sam):_

_What do you do (For living/ Spanish teacher/ Housewife/ex-Blah... etc...etc... )?:_

_Story (What happened/ that you need help? Stuck with debt/ Russian trade/ A hacker etc...etc...):_

_The Bad Guy's Name: _

_What does they bad guy do?:_

_How does he/she dress:_

_car:_

_Weapons? (Guns/ bodyguards/ security/ bombs etc...etc...):_

Anything else?:


	2. The Client: Kelsey- Part 1

**A/N: Just to make things clear this would be kinda like a OC submission: Jon Simpson is next then Shannon McKale! Thank for submitting! Please continue to Submit!**

* * *

Michael and Fiona was getting ready to meet Madeline for lunch at her house, apparently she insisted to have lunch at her place and would not take 'no' for an answer. Fiona also wanted to convince Michael to change a few things at the loft. "Michaaeeel." Fiona emphasized and smiled at him while lying on the bed at the loft with a bunch of samples of colors on it, he looked at her.  
"What is it?" He asked her.

"Blue or green?" She asked holding up the two different shades of coloring.

Michael took out his gray suit to wear with his sunglasses near by, he looked at her and tried to say something Fiona cocked her head to the side and smiled at him but he didn't say anything but he gestured to the two colors.

"Really?" was all he managed to finally say, Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Come on Michael, we need a little spring cleaning here, and the best place to start it... the walls! They need a new color." Fiona said as she spread out her arms.

"There fine." Michael and he tucked in his shirt and put his sunglasses.

Fiona glared at him she started to say something but her phone rang, Michael looked back at her as she took out her phone to talk outside. When she came back she smiled at him and put her phone inside her purse and finished getting ready.

"Well I hope you don't mind, but lunch is going to have to wait." Fiona told him.

"Wait? Uh... I don't think-" Michael started to say.

"I forgot to mention that we are going to meet a girl, she really needs our help, are you really going to say 'no' Michael?" Fiona fixed her hair and looked at him, he finally just sighed.

Michael took out his phone and put his mothers number up and gave it to Fiona. "Your telling her." he said, she smiled and took the phone.

"Of course." Fiona said and press the call button.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! Now you seen how I write or kind of... so anyways I'd like YOU to submit a client. Michael and Fi are together... this happened between here and nowhere. Each client would have there own chapter, this would never close so keep sending them in! I would use ALL of you :) submission form down here! All I need is these thing I'll think of everything else. If you want something specific about them.. do tell!**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Clothing(What are you wearing?):_

_Family(Yes/No, if yes explain):_

_Car(If Yes What Kind?):_

_Reference?(Micheal/Fiona/Jesse/Madeleine/Sam):_

_What do you do (For living/ Spanish teacher/ Housewife/ex-Blah... etc...etc... )?:_

_Story (What happened/ that you need help? Stuck with debt/ Russian trade/ A hacker etc...etc...):_

_The Bad Guy's Name: _

_What does they bad guy do?:_

_How does he/she dress:_

_car:_

_Weapons? (Guns/ bodyguards/ security/ bombs etc...etc...):_

Anything else?:


End file.
